leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Hina, the Hidden God of Flowing Dolls
|date = December 18th, 2012 |health = 80 |attack = 30 |spells = 40 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 370 (+106) |mana = 240 (+36) |damage= 43 (+3.1) |range = 550 |armor = 13.5 (+3.1) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.619 (+2.3%) |healthregen = 5.85 (+ 0.8) |manaregen = 6 (+0.4) |speed = 330 }} Hina, the Hidden God of Flowing Dolls is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities of their current health as true damage over 3 seconds. This damage will not stack but the duration will be refreshed with every subsequent cast. Affected allies deal true damage to enemies with their attacks and single-target spells. }} Targets an ally champion and summons dolls that takes damage in place of the ally. Dolls have armor and magic resist equal to the target. |leveling= 75 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 450 }} Hina throws a cursed amulet that sticks to the target, dealing magic damage. The target takes extra physical and magic damage for 5 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 850 }} Places a protective shield on an ally. While the shield is up, it can block and transfer any crowd control effects to Hina instead (cannot be cast on herself). Crowd control effects transferred in this way have their duration reduced by 20%. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 500 }} Hina gains increased 30% movement speed and extra 10% damage reduction, generating a large field around her that reduces damage dealt to allies and slows enemies. After 3 seconds, she deals magic damage to surrounding enemies, plus an additional 4% damage every time Hina or her allies take damage, to a maximum of 40% bonus damage. |leveling= 600 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Notes and Nonsense First appeared in Mountain of Faith, Hina is a misfortune goddess blocking in the protagonist's way, either 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Reimu,_the_Shrine_Maiden_of_Paradise| Reimu]], or 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Marisa,_the_Ordinary_Magician| Marisa]]. She exists to gather misfortune from humans, as well as scaring away humans going to Youkai Mountain for their safety, which is a place full of demons, kappas and tengus. By utilizing the Japanese ritual nagashi-bina - a custom which people transfer their impurity (穢れ kegare) and misfortune (厄 yaku) on to a hina doll (雛人形 hina ningyou) and then putting it into a river to be carried away - she collects the misfortune by gathering the hina dolls downstream. * Passive: Small boost to her abilities like 's Stampede. Q affects an ally. W affects an enemy. E affects an ally. R affects anyone inside the radius for the duration of the ultimate. * Q: Damage absorbing shield. Potent vs single-target, but doesn't do much vs AoE because every single doll and the ally will take damage in an AoE, meaning a weaker shield. * W: Single-target nuke, it also gives a signal to your allies on who they should target. * E: Very powerful ability, similar to 's Black Shield. It is a spell shield that blocks all forms of CC, and transfer it to Hina instead. It doesn't block damage however, you use Q for that instead. * R: Think , except that it doesn't Taunt and takes longer to burst. Instead, Hina can move around while ulting, applies damage reduction to her allies and applies slow to every enemy in the vicinity. ;Theoretical Item Build Hina's kit is designed to be a support-ish tank that helps absorb damage and negative effects (misfortune gathering) while releasing them as damage (flow). Hina lacks gap closers and hard CC as a tank, but has powerful absorbing abilities, single target focus and anti-enemy CC for the deficit. --(talk) 09:06, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Awesome Music Time * The Road of the Apotropaic God ~ Dark Road * Dark Side of Fate Category:Custom champions